The Blackmail Scheme
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Miles drags Drew in on a secret plan to get revenge on his father. One-shot, first in a series. Driles [DrewxMiles]. Rated M for a reason, but mostly softcore.


Title: The Blackmail Scheme; the very bad plan of Miles Hollingsworth.

Author: G-AnakinRPG

Characters: Miles Hollingsworth, Drew Torres

Summary: Miles drags Drew in on a secret plan to get revenge on his father. Probably AU, but could be a secret scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Warning: Rated M. Soft core, yet explicit sexual content.

* * *

 **The Blackmail Scheme; the very bad plan of Miles Hollingsworth.**

Class was in session at Degrassi and naturally as many students as could find an excuse were out of class. And even some who didn't such as Miles Hollingsworth III, quintessential bad boy, or so he liked to think of himself. Oh, he had an excuse to be out of class, though not one any of his teachers would care for. He was scheming to get revenge on his dad - not that this desire was new these day.

And as he buttoned up his salmon pants and left the stall he had been using, he saw his answer. An older boy of a darker complexion in comparison to his paler self, wearing the typical yellow collared shirt and blue shorts that gripped the older boy in a way that caught Miles' eye more than once.

"What's up, Torres!" Miles says, clasping his hands around the older boy's shoulder.

Drew Torres glanced at him, nearly a glare in his eyes but not a scowl. "What do you want Hollingsworth?"

"Can't a friend just see what a friend is up to is this fine bathroom?" Miles asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmph. As if we were friends Hollingsworth," Drew replied in dismissal, turning his gaze back to the mirror as he adjusted his hair.

"Not friends?" Miles asks, feigning disappointment, as he walked behind Drew and place his chin on the older teens shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, his confusion clear. "Has the rich boy finally cracked?"

"Just look at us," Miles replied. "We make such cute friends," he continued, batting his eyes at himself in the mirror.

Drew shrugged him off gently. "You can stop being weird now, just come out with it. What do you want?"

"What I always want," Miles answered as if Drew should already know. Everyone who knew him should. "I want to disappoint my father. And you're going to help!"

Drew nearly laughed out loud. "And how's that? I wouldn't think you need help in that department." And then he hesitated as he saw Mile's face fall, if only for a moment before he regained his composure. "Okay," Drew continued, "I didn't mean that. But why would I help you?"

Miles grinned. Drew was already in, he knew. "We both know my dad gave you a fake contact to get you to keep quiet about his affair."

Drew huffed. "Yeah, that happened. So, what? You want me to go tell a reporter about your father?"

"No, no, no. Nothing that simple. He could make the affair disappear with the right amount of money and a few public appearances with the family. I want you to help me do something that he can't just erase."

"Let's say I'm interested. What do you want?" Drew asked, skeptical of what hair-brained scheme Miles had. "What makes me so special?"

"Well one, you have motive. You know what a manipulative ass my dad is. And ….", Miles was saying, but Drew interrupted.

"From what I hear you're a pretty accomplished one yourself."

"Not funny," Miles said cuttingly. "As I was saying," he stated, dragging the word out. "Reason number two - you're hot."

Now Drew was stupefied. "What? I mean, it's true, but how is that going to help punish your dad?"

"I mean, it's not necessary but it'll help!" Miles said excitedly, as he approached the door.

"I don't like where this is going…" Drew murmured uncertainly.

"You free now or do you need to finish your classes for the day? We'll need your place when your parents aren't home."

Drew sighed. "I realllly don't like where this is going."

"Don't worry Drewy, I guarantee you'll never have as much fun getting revenge again."

Drew groaned. "Ugh, let's go now. Whatever you have planned I just want to get it over and done with."

And as Miles backed out of the bathroom, he flashed a smile that sent a knot through Drew's stomach. "We'll take your car," Miles informed as he lead the way to the parking lot, a very concerned Drew following behind.

* * *

The ride wasn't long, maybe 10-15 minutes. Probably the latter as Drew was hardly the speediest driver Miles noted. He smirked as he saw Drew who was sitting in his seat with a slight aura of discomfort around him. It pleased Miles to see Drew uncomfortable, yet going along with this. Maybe he was a manipulative bastard, but at least he didn't hurt people doing it. Most of the time.

The car stopped. "Well, here we are," Drew announced quietly.

"I imagined," Miles replied drolly. "And here I was expecting a fancy hotel room."

"Dude, I don't know what it is with you, but you keep making this sound like a hook-up. Though, it is about as awkward as one," Drew stated as he unbuckled and exited the vehicle.

Miles smirked then replied as he followed in exiting the vehicle. "I would hardly call this grand plan of revenge against my bastard of a father a hook-up."

Drew sighed. "So when are you going to tell me what exactly we're doing?" He unlocked the door and stood aside to let Miles enter in front of him.

"Creating blackmail!" Miles said excitedly, spreading his arms above his head, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Creating? That sounds illegal," Drew spoke cautiously, closing and locking the door behind him. He gestured down to the basement before leading the way. "What illegal thing do you plan to drag me into Hollingsworth?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing. You know all the fun things are illegal." Miles eyes twinkled as he spoke, soft smile on his face as he dropped his bag to the floor at the bottom of the staircase. "You can call me Miles you know?"

"Sure… Miles," Drew said uncertainly, gesturing for Miles to take a seat on the couch. Joining him, Drew continued. "So, what's your big blackmail plan?"

"Well, it has to be big, right? Big!" Miles exclaimed, spreading his arms out in front of him.

Drew let out a laugh that went into a sigh. "Stop swimming in the air Miles and just come out with it."

"It has to be big; bigger than Andrea ever was. Something he can't just brush under the rug and make up through a few choice family appearances where we all pretend to actually love each other." Miles eyes darkened at his own words before recovering. Drew was not the person he needed to confide his personal issues in. He was just here to help his revenge.

"Again, Miles, out with it." Drew wasn't mad, not even impatient. But Miles just needed to come out with it.

Miles smirked in return. "I'll show you," he said and leaned in for a kiss. A quick peck, and he pulled back, waiting for Drew's reaction.

Drew blinked. "What? Did you want me to beat you up or something?" Drew asked, confused. "Your blackmail is me beating up his gay son? I'm not going to do that. My brother was part of the LGBT spectrum thing or whatever too. I would never hurt someone for that."

"Well that's good," Miles replied. "But that's not what I was intending. Plus, I'm not gay."

Drew gave him the look. The one that said 'really dude, really?'

"Okay, maybe. Let's not label me, not that my sexuality matters for this," Miles stated as he scooted closer to Drew.

"For what, exactly," Drew asked, leaning away slightly.

"Let me pleasure you," Miles said seductively as he leaned towards Drew, hands on the older boy's thighs as he ran kisses on his chest through clothing. He felt Drew lightly grip his arms and move him off.

"Dude, this isn't right. I don't feel comfortable doing this."

Miles frowned. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I just thought you would be into it. Since you get around and stuff. I wouldn't have thought you would be against it - especially if it meant the best shot of revenge against the ass who fired you for no good reason."

"So this was your plan? Let me fuck you and tell your father about it? You know kid, I've heard better plans."

Miles laughed. "I hardly want you to fuck me - unless that's what it takes to convince you to do this? If so I'm game."

Drew's gaze became inquisitive. "Well if not that, what do you want?"

"Record me sucking you off."

Drew sputtered. "You're serious…. I see. You don't want to just tell your dad I fucked you. That would do nothing. Record this happening, clear view of your face, then throw it to the media to let them rip your dad apart for it. That's insane. Are you really willing to ruin yourself like that?"

"Ruin myself? You really think I care what those idiots back at school think of me. Let them talk. They can think I'm gay or whatever for this. In fact, good! The more they talk the more it ruins my father's career. 'Oh, look, the 16 year old son of the mayor sucks dick for fun!' Hell, some will realize this for what it is! It'll be glorious," Miles said, eyes reveling in the soon to be glory of this plan.

"Dude, you're messed up. You can't keep letting your daddy issues rule your life," Drew said. "You're getting out of hand."

Miles laughed in return. "How about you only worry about my daddy issues if I call you that while choking on your cum."

Drew's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Don't worry, _Drew_ ," Miles drawled out his name, creeping closer. "I know what I'm doing. And don't pretend you care about me, no one really does." He was on Drew now, lips on his, hands lightly grabbing at Drew's crotch.

"Miles," Drew breathed out.

"Just tell me stop, and I will," Miles breathed into his ear. "Otherwise," he said, handing Drew his phone, "Record this and enjoy."

Drew croaked as Mile's fingers slid beneath his pants line, gripping his cock through his underwear.

Miles hummed in his ear. "Nice," he complimented. "If I'm going to suck one dick in my life, it might as well be a nice one." He traced kisses from Drew's ear down his jaw line to his lips.

And when their lips met, this time Drew went with it, pulling Miles' face into his. He pulled Miles up on to him and breathed into his ear, "Well, we might as well do this right."

And then Miles was all in. His wet lips encased Drew's mouth in his as tongues darted in and out while they rubbed their bodies against one another's, their breathing breathing heavy as they fought in tandem for control of a kiss in a battle neither could win. Drew moaned into Miles' mouth as Miles adjusted his seating on Drew, his ass resting lightly on Drew's lap, eliciting a moan while he snaked his right hand up the older boy's shirt. Miles brushed his hand up Drew's stomach, thumb brushing over the belly button, before reaching up towards the nipple.

Drew gasped at the contact, and Miles broke the kiss to remove Drew's shirt. "Are you enjoying this?" Miles whispered huskily into Drew's ear. His response was grabbing Miles' ass resulting in an almost yelp before Miles started kissing a trail down Drew's chest and down to his shorts. There, Miles buried his face into Drew's pants, nose and lips rubbing against Drew's crotch. Drew's breathing hitched at the first contact and Miles was happy to go further, lips napping at the object of his desire through the pants. He locked eyes with Drew from down here and he felt Drew's dick twitch against his chin.

Miles licked his lips. "You ready for this? First time for both of us," he murmured as he went back down, teeth removing the button of Drew's pants while he reached down to his own pants to relieve his own straining member from the clothing that confined it and lowering pants and boxers to his knees. He heard Drew mummer his own affirmation. Miles gave his penis two strokes, relishing in the new found freedom, before diverting all his attention to Drew and pulling down his shorts with both hands, boxers easily coming down with them. "Last chance to back out."

Drew groaned. "Not a chance."

"Good," Miles smirked, then passed Drew his phone. "Start recording and don't stop until your cum is on my face." He was eyes were determined with no fear or shame showing on his face.

Drew looked at the phone uncertainly. "You sure?"

"I wouldn't be this close to your dick otherwise."

"Fine," Drew agreed, turning on the camera. "If you change your mind you can always delete this later."

"If you insist," Miles replied mockingly, though not maliciously in the least. "Feel free to not show yourself - unless vids are your sort of thing. You probably don't want to get your identify caught up in this," Miles told him.

"No worries, I'm not stupid. Now, show me what you got Mr. So-Not-Gay-At-All," Drew joked, giving his dick a quick jerk before entwining his hands in Miles' hair.

"I never said that either," Miles said softly, before going down, lips opening slightly. His lips met the head and Miles felt Drew jerk slightly, his hands momentarily gripping his hair in a not at all unpleasant way. His lips barely captured the head before he realized this would not be as easy as he thought. He took a breath, enjoying the unique smell of Drew. Not unpleasant, Miles thought, but he wasn't certain he liked it. Realizing he had no idea what he is doing, Miles did what he does best - go on impulsive and put on a show.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could manage and went down. Finding the sensation of a penis moving over his tongue surprisingly gratifying, he slowly got more and more of the penis into his mouth until his nose brushed against Drew's shaved pubes - and then the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat and instinct launched him up, gasping for air as he raised his head from Drew's crotch. He rested his head on Drew's thigh, catching his breath as he looked up to Drew snickering at him.

"I thought that would happen. Always rushing into things Miles. Kinda of hot though, though not a moment I would want caught on camera if I were you."

Miles grinned at the camera devilishly.

"Take it more slowly," Drew suggested. "Not as if a girl deep-throated you your first time."

"You sure of that?" Miles joked, before grasping Drew's penis in his right hand and angling it towards his mouth. Recovery from the short exhaustion his gag reflex had cost him, he took the penis back into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the top of the head and Drew moaned, causing Miles to let slip a self-satisfied laugh as his lips let through the closest thing to a smile that he could manage with a dick in his mouth.

Then he tasted the first taste of saltiness. Precum he knew, but it was still something of a shock. It wasn't unpleasant, much like the rest of the penis. Mostly, the penis had no taste, just a warmth on his tongue and a fullness that felt right. He pulled back to see a small amount of clear precum forming at the tip. Taking this opportunity, Miles gave Drew's cock a jack with his hand, smoothly with the amount of saliva on it now before rubbing his own a bit.

Then he went back down, once again savoring the head sliding over his tongue - and knowing Drew enjoyed it too. He got half way down before closing his lips and capturing Drew in his mouth's warmth. He then gripped the base with his right hand, the entirety of Drew's cock under his control. Drew moaned and his hands went back to Miles' hair.

Miles savored in the fullness in his mouth as he bobbed up and down slightly, stimulating the head with his tongue and he moved his hand around the lower half of the shaft. But this was supposed to be a show, so he looked up, his eyes directly into the camera. And he moaned on the dick in his mouth to let his future viewers know how much he was enjoying this.

"Ugghhh, Miles," Drew grunted. Whether playing along or the moan had elicited that grunt got Miles all the more into it. He pulled off, slowly lifting his head from the penis and letting his right hand slide up the shaft until it brushed of the head. Then he twisted the hand creating a pleasurable fiction around the head and dragging his hand back down the shaft before rejoining his lips to the head and taking the penis into his mouth again - though he felt he didn't have much choice as Drew's hand pushed his head ever so roughly down in a way that made Mile's dick even hard than it already was.

Miles repeated that; faster, slower, alternating as he found the right way to please Drew, moaning in satisfaction and every 'yeah' or 'fuck' that Drew mustered, and whenever he felt Drew's fingers tighten in his hair.

"I'm getting close Miles," Drew said in a humming moan. "You sure you want this on your face?"

Miles looked up hungrily at him, and licked his lips at the camera in particular. "Why else would I be here?" The rhetorical nature of that question was clear.

"Get up," Drew ordered, removing Miles' head from his penis and standing up. Careful not to let the camera get a good view of his room or his face, he stood up over Miles who sat on the couch, looking up wide eyed at the camera. Then Drew's hand was behind his head and he gently pulled him forward, dick sliding into his mouth easily now.

Miles let Drew take control as he moved his cock in and out of his mouth. Never all the way, with him retreating only as far as his dick being against the tip of Miles' tongue, and never so deep that he set off Miles' gag reflex again. Miles moaned as the penis moved around in his mouth, then used his hand to play with Drew's balls and the occasional moan - not forced, but still purposeful and tactful - to help coax Drew along. Drew sped up, clearly getting closer as he panted. Miles looked up hopefully.

And then Drew pulled out, dick inches from Miles face as he came. Miles closed his eyes to be safe and felt warmth splash on his face. As Drew's moaning ceased, Miles tentatively licked his lips, tongue darting out to grab cum around his chin and check.

"That… was good," Drew huffed. "Need help cleaning that up?"

Miles nodded as Drew reached down with his right hand to rub some off his forehead and a little that had started to coalesce in his bangs. And was shocked when Miles grabbed his hands and licked it off. "Whoa, I guess you really get into things."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy," Miles replied slyly, as Drew took a seat next to him. "Is that all of it?" he asked Drew.

"Seems to be," the older teen replied. "Now let's shut this off," he said, indicating the phone as he turned off the camera. "Was that everything you were hoping for Miles?"

Miles smirked. "You tell me?"

"It was certainly… something. I'd say you accomplished your show."

Miles smiled uncertainly, then yelped as Drew picked him up and draped the younger teen over himself. And then Miles laughed.

"Are we really cuddling right now?"

"If you can call it that?" Drew replied. After a moment of thought, he asked uncertainly, "Do you want anything?

"Huh?"

"Do you want to like finish? I can fuck you if you want. I mean, if that's what you're into."

"No need to worry about that," Miles replied. "I got what I came for," he said, reaching for his phone.

"Come on Dude, I see your dick. You're hard as a rock still. Let me handle it."

"No dude, it's cool. Don't worry about –" and his words were drowned out in a gasp and Drew's hand gripped his cock, still slick with his own saliva. He moaned as Drew rolled a thumb over the head, and buried his face into Drew's chest.

Drew chuckled confidently. "I knew you needed to finish off." And he continued his ministration, enjoying it as Miles squirmed on him and moaning into his chest as Drew worked his experienced hands on him. Drew may never have touched a guy like this before, but he did know how to work his own and this was essentially the same thing.

Drew brushed his free hand through Miles' hair as he pleasured him with the other. "You know, Miles, you need to delete that video."

Miles moaned in protest at that thought, but was quickly drowned out by a moan of pleasure as Drew brought him ever closer to his orgasm. "Look Miles, I don't want to see you get hurt by this. If you use that video to blackmail your dad, or if you ever release it, you will ruin your life."

Miles grunted. "Worth it, if it ruins my dad," he said in a heave as Drew gave him a stroke of his cock.

"No one who cares about you wants to see you get hurt," Drew insisted.

"Ha, no one cares about me," Miles replied leaving no room for argument.

"Don't say that," Drew demanded softly. "Don't let your fighting with your father convince you no one cares about you."

"Shut up and finish me off," Miles purred into Drew's chest, dismissing what he said. And Drew did, sending Miles' body into a spasm. He spurted all over his stomach and Drew's hand, as he absentmindedly nipped at Drew's nipples with his lips.

"Not really my thing," Drew laughed light-heartedly after a few moments as he wiped the cum from his hand off on a clean part of Mile's stomach.

"Thanks," Miles stated drolly, a laugh in his voice. "I clearly needed more of a mess to clean up."

And then Drew's lips were on his again, and he drowned in the kiss as Drew wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, Drew pulled away leaving Miles in a moan. "Now we need to finish talking," he said. "Delete this video. I know you think no one cares about you, but I know that's not true. Worst case scenario, I care about you."

A look of indecisiveness clouded Miles' eyes before he smirked, shrugging Drew's arm off him and sitting up. "Sure," he said, picking up his phone. "Look," Miles said showing it to Drew, opening the file and hitting delete. "Deleted."

"Good," Drew said smiling, standing up. "Let's get you cleaned up." He tossed Miles a towel he had left on his bed that morning. "Eh, it's used, but clean enough to wipe that up," he stated indicating the cum on Miles' stomach.

"It's fine," Miles replied, satisfied, as he wiped up the mess. And then he batted his eyes at Drew before stating wickedly, "So, you care about me?"

Drew grinned. "Don't think I'm going gay for you anytime soon, but if you need a friend I'm here."

Miles nodded, a smile spreading across his lip. "Well, all of this and we didn't even get around to making my dad pay." And then he turned around to pick up his shirt from the couch.

"I would hardly call this a waste of time," Drew said slyly, then smirked as Miles bent over to pull up his shorts from his ankle. He gave Miles' ass a light slap before adding, "Let me know if you need me to talk you out of anymore bad plans." Then he picked up his own clothing.

"My plan wasn't that bad," Miles said laughing. "I've been meaning to get around to this for a while anyway."

"What, sucking my dick?" Drew asked, almost wanting to know the answer.

"Nah," Miles replied. "Getting it on with a guy. You have to do it at some point!"

"I'm not sure I agree with that, but guess I've gotten that out of the way for now too."

"You know, you're much more interesting when you aren't busy sucking up to my father Torres."

And then Drew laughed. "Well, I'll give you that Hollingsworth. Life is much better when you aren't _acting_ a certain way for _someone else_ ," he said pointedly, emphasis on all the right words.

"Fine. Fine. I won't act out like this to get at my dad if it will make you happy."

"Good," Drew said, nodding in agreement. "Well, I should drive you home, not much point going back to school this late. You'll probably want a shower anyway - would be embarrassing for someone to notice stray cum in your hair."

Then Miles smirked, a look in his eyes saying 'would it?'

And Drew laughed, clasping a hand onto the younger guy's shoulder and he led him upstairs.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I had tons of fun writing this! Don't think I've ever written 4200 words in 24 hours before!

As for why did I write Driles? Why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I love Miles in every way possible; easily the deepest character on the show. Him being hot certainly doesn't hurt. And while I don't know Drew as well, since I've not seen many episodes before season 13, I do enjoy his characters. These two just had to do it at some point.

Driles fandom unite!

 **Edited 3/17/2016.**


End file.
